


The Talbot

by perfectkindofmess



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Mary woke up at the sound of boyish voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talbot

**Author's Note:**

> the story takes place a few months after the last scene of downton abbey christmas special.

It was another ordinary day at Downton. It was warm and the sun was shining brightly. The birds were singing and it was making a summer morning even more lovely.

Lady Mary woke up at the sound of boyish voice. She opened her eyes and yawned lazily. Then she blinked a few times and saw her son George climbing on her bed. He was holding a small teddy bear in his hand. Mary smiled at a little boy when he finally reached her. She kissed him on a forehead and then realised her husband was standing at the door and smiling at this beautiful picture.

“Good morning!” George shouted as he put his little arms around Mary’s neck. She laughed and held him close. “Mummy, look what I got for the baby!”

Henry and Mary smiled widely at the same time. He stepped closer and sat at the edge of their bed. He loved his new role – being a loving husband and step-father and couldn’t wait to finally hold his own baby in his arms.

“How are you feeling, darling?” Henry asked when he moved closer, next to her. He put his arms around Mary who was still holding George who was playing with his toy on his mother’s big belly. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything is just perfect” Mary said and sighed. She placed her head on Henry’s shoulder and started stroking George’s blonde hair. “But I really want to go for a walk.”

“I am not entirely sure it’s a good idea” Henry said and frowned. “You should rest until our son is born.”

“How do you possibly know it’s a boy?” Mary asked with a laughter.

“I just know.” He winked and planted a kiss on her hair. “George, would you rather have a brother or a sister?”

“Brother!” Little boy answered with a joy in his voice. “I have Sybbie and Marigold. I want a brother!”

“You see? That’s why I know we’re having a son.” Henry laughed and Mary followed.

“Alright but I don’t want to be pinned to bed until my waters break.” Mary said and looked into Henry’s eyes that were blue now. “I’m going for a walk.”

Henry just shook his head and rolled his eyes. He knew his wife was too stubborn to fight with.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Henry was right on time to come back from work. He bumped into Anna who was running to Mary and his bedroom.

“Anna is everything alright?” He asked, frowning. She looked at him and smiled happily. He understood immediately that he had to rush to the room, as well. “Oh my dear god, my baby boy is coming!”

He got in the room the moment Mary had another contraction. He sat on a bed next to her and held her in his arms and kept on kissing her forehead.

“You’re doing splendid, darling!” He reassured her, though he wasn’t entirely sure she was listening. Mary kept screaming and breathing heavily. “It’s alright, you’re amazing and I love you. Our baby boy is coming!”

“It’s not…” Mary breathed. “It’s not… Going to be… A boy.”

Henry smiled and carried on kissing his wife until doctor Clarkson arrived.

“Alright, Lady Mary. Are you ready to push?”

Moments later the baby was out.

“You did amazing, Mary.” Henry whispered to her ear. He was so happy and overwhelmed he could barely stop the tears from falling down his flushed cheeks. “And now we have our son…”

“Actually, it’s a girl, Mr. Talbot.” Doctor Clarkson said as he handed him a tiny baby.

That was the time when Henry burst into tears. He came to Mary with their new arrival and couldn’t stop smiling. Mary was crying, too.

“You see, darling?” Henry handed Mary their daughter and kissed her on lips. “That’s our little girl.”

“She’s perfect.” Mary whispered.

“Just like her mother.”

“And she has your eyes.”

After a while the baby fell asleep and the happy parents decided to do the same. Henry held Mary in his arms as she was stroking his chest.

“Are you sad that it’s not a boy?” Mary asked. Henry smiled and closed his eyes.

“Of course not. I’ve never been as happy as I am now.” He really considered himself as the happiest man alive. “But I knew it was going to be a girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope i didn't mess it up as much as i think...  
> also, i hope we'll get this movie and we'll see the cutest baby alive - henry and mary's child. or anything with henry and mary. i'm just not over downton and i miss it so terribly much.


End file.
